Golden Dreams and Pink Love
by ImMarie019
Summary: Chibiusa hasn't seen or heard from Helios since she returned to the future. What is Helios doing and why is everyone keeping secrets from Chibiusa?
1. Chapter 1: A Lonely Princess

Golden Dreams and Pink Love

Chapter 1: A Lonely Princess

For Chibiusa, every morning was the same. She would wake up in the morning and go eat breakfast then dodge paparazzi in order to make it to school. At school she would be flocked by numerous students all wanting to "hang out". After school she would go back home and train and eat and then go to bed. The next day, she would repeat this whole process. However, despite the attention Chibiusa received, she felt extremely lonely; her parents were always too busy to see her let alone eat with her, the paparazzi sought out to ruin her life, the kids at school only wanted to be her friend in order to see the queen, and her sleep was plagued with nightmares. Although it was her duty to spread happiness to her people, Chibiusa found it hard to even make herself happy.

Today was going to be different though, the Asteroid Senshi and Diana would be coming home today. They had been gone for training for the past month to a destination the Queen and King would not tell Chibiusa of. She was really angry her friends wouldn't even tell her but was happy that they were finally back. Chibiusa was waiting in the throne room when a bright rainbow of light appeared shortly followed by her friends.

"Diana, Cere-Cere, Palla-Palla, Jun-Jun, Ves-Ves! I'm so happy you're back!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she ran into the arms of her friends. "It was so boring without you guys here."

"Palla-Palla's sorry she left the princess here but training was important." Palla-Palla seemed to sense how sad Chibiusa was. She couldn't imagine how sad she would be if Chibiusa knew where they were the past month.

"Oh no, don't worry about me. What kind of a lady would I become if I can't stand being alone for a while?" Chibiusa proudly claimed although it was a complete lie. Her loneliness was unbearable and she had no one to talk to. She spent most of her night crying to her stallion reve which, no matter how many prayers or pleads she gave it, wouldn't respond in any way. Honestly Chibiusa missed her priest more than anything else.

"Chibiusa?" Cere-Cere asked seeing Chibiusa stare off into space with a gloomy expression. Sadly this face was all too common on the young princesses lately and the Senshi were unable to find the cause of it.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking of how boring it was without you guys here." Chibiusa forced a smile. "Let's all go get pizza to celebrate your return!" The princess was desperate to leave the palace that felt more like a prison than a home to her. Chibiusa ran off to go get dressed leaving her Senshi behind in the throne room.

"Something's off with Chibiusa." Ves-Ves said.

"She's very sad, Palla-Palla can sense it." Palla-Palla replied. "But Palla-Palla has been sensing it for a while. Palla-Palla worries about her princess."

"You're right ladies." Diana chimed in. "The poor princess, I'm sure being left alone didn't help the issue either. I wish the King and Queen were back from business. The Queen always knows what to do especially when it comes to the princess."

Back in her room, Chibiusa was picking out a cute sundress to wear. However her eyes wondered off again in the direction of the Stallion Reve sitting upon her nightstand. "Oh Helios," Chibiusa spoke to the precious item, "I miss you so much. Did you forget me? I want to see you so badly. Even though everyone's back, I feel so lonely. I wish we could talk just like old times. I'm going to finally become a lady soon Helios, my birthday is coming up in a few weeks. Luna even told me that Mommy and Daddy are going to be there. I haven't seen them in a while either but it's still not as long as I haven't seen you." At this point she was in tears. "I should get going, goodbye Helios." Chibiusa looked in the mirror and tried to cover up her puffy red face with a layer of makeup. _Princesses don't cry_. She whispered to herself.

At the pizza place, the girls were having a good time. Between the food, videogames, and conversations the girls were all smiles, even Chibiusa. The Senshi desperately wanted to make their princess happy once more. After pizza they all returned to the palace where two unsuspected people awaited them.

"Momma, Papa!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she ran into her parent's arms. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another week!"

"Well," The Queen replied, "we wanted to make sure to be here to plan your birthday; you know it's not every day that you turn eighteen."

Chibiusa almost squealed in excitement. She had so many great ideas for her birthday but before she could say anything her mom interrupted.

"Ladies, it is very late. I think you all should retire to your rooms now. Chibiusa stay here." The Queen politely requested and the Senshi bowed and left, leaving their pink-haired princess some family time. "Now as you know this birthday isn't going to be the same as your past birthdays Chibiusa," Usagi said in a serious tone, "This party will distinguish you as a lady and the true heir to the throne. Therefore, this is a very serious matter."

"Yes Mama," Chibiusa nodded, "I'm very excited to finally become a lady, wait until Helios sees that I finally made my dream come true!"

Usagi looked upon her daughter with sad eyes, "Chibiusa dear, I don't believe Helios will be able to go."

Chibiusa's mood immediately changed, her cheerful mood turned back into the sad gloomy state that it previously was. "But…why?" She was on the verge of tears.

Usagi tried her best to comfort her daughter, "I'm sorry dear, but you know he is very busy."

Chibiusa stepped back from her mother now full of tears, "How would I know if he's busy?" She choked out between sobs, "he's never attempted to see me or talk to me or visit me in my dreams, none of that!" Chibiusa ran to her room leaving her mom in astonishment, Usagi couldn't help but feel guilty for her daughter's sadness.

On the way to her room, Chibiusa passed the team room her and her Senshi hang out in from time to time. Upon passing the door, she heard the familiar voices of her team.

"Elysian was in bad shape." A serious sounding voice which Chibiusa knew belonged to Cere-Cere.

"Palla-Palla's sad Palla-Palla couldn't do much to help Mr. Helios." The voice belonging to the bubbly Palla-Palla added.

"Well nobody knows what's wrong with the place." Chibiusa heard Ves-Ves say, "Obviously we couldn't do much."

"Helios didn't look so good either," Jun-Jun added, "Actually, I think he looked the worst."

Chibiusa didn't know what to say. She was angry and hurt that her friends wouldn't tell her about this. They all knew of her feelings towards Helios. Better yet the priest was in trouble and she didn't know about it? Chibiusa felt more alone than before. She didn't know what to do. More than anything she just wanted to see Helios. Instead of confronting the girls, Chibiusa slowly walked herself to her room. She felt as if her heart was breaking into pieces. She could only think of Helios. She needed to see Helios. She needed to help Helios. At that moment Chibiusa decided she would do just that. She grabbed the reve sitting on her nightstand and held it up.

_Please, Please Helios, come see me. _ Chibiusa thought and prayed. Despite the extreme concentration and will, the orb didn't do as much as glitter. Chibiusa once again had to remind herself not to cry. Although the frustration and loneliness was suffocating her she couldn't give up.

"Moon crystal power make-up!" She shouted, grasping her transformation brooch. Although her Senshi power was extremely weak, she hoped it could help her. After she got back from the past, her Senshi powers never became stronger despite her constant training. It was then decided by the Queen that Chibiusa should only focus on her royal obligations and leave the fighting to her guardians. This decision angered Chibiusa but she knew that if she were to fight, her weakness would get in the way. Chibiusa sighed; feelings of loneliness once again enveloped her. Despite her heavy heart, thoughts of Helios were enough to keep Chibiusa going. Chibiusa closed her eyes, _Please pink crystal, Goddess Selene, anyone, please help me get to Helios. _Chibiusa prayed, hands covering her brooch. Suddenly she felt a tingling in her sub-space pocket. Pulling it out, Chibiusa realized it was the Crystal Carillion. She was surprised, she tried ringing the bell numerous times in the past and got no response, what made this time different? Chibiusa raised the bell into the air and repeated the words she knew all too well "Please Pegasus, protector of dreams. Crystal Twinkle Yell!" Once again, nothing came out. Chibiusa's frustration was at an all time high. She flung herself onto her bed in tears. "I need to see him. Please someone let me see him." She cried. "He's in trouble and I need to see him, I miss him…I…I…I love him. I love Helios…so much more than anything I've ever known." Just then, the crystal in her brooch sparkled. It floated up out of its place and towards the bell, which was still clutched in Chibiusa's hand. It floated above it Chibiusa immediately looked up at the pink light. She grabbed the crystal in one hand and held the Carillion in the other. The words immediately rushed from her heart to her lips as she began, "Crystal powers, Dream power, please unite to bring me to the one I love." The crystal and bell then formed creating a beautiful brooch. It was a golden heart with wings on both sides, much like her mother's old compact, however the brooch was engraved with hearts surrounding a crescent moon. On the side of the moon where small gems of different colors: red, blue, yellow, and green. The inside held the new pink crystal which still held its heart-like shape surrounded by wings and ribbon. It was gorgeous. Once again Chibiusa knew exactly what to say, as she held her brooch up she shouted "Pink Dreamer Crystal Power!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Loving Princess

A Loving Princess

Chibiusa knew exactly what to say, as she held her brooch up she shouted "Pink Dreamer Crystal Power!" With those words, Chibiusa was transformed into a stunning Senshi. Chibiusa wanted to waste no time in seeing her love. There was one problem though, Chibiusa had no idea how to teleport without the help of her other Senshi. All these obstacles were really making her angry. Once more she closed her eyes hoping her heart would tell her what to do. Upon opening her eyes she reached her hand out and a long staff appeared with a golden moon and pink heart adjourning the top. Chibiusa closed her eyes and shouted "Pink Love Teleport!"(With all her shouting she was happy her room was large enough so that nobody could hear her) and just like that Chibiusa was gone in a flash of golden pink light.

Chibiusa opened her eyes to a run-down Elysian. The beautiful trees and plants seemed almost dead and everything was dull and gray. Chibiusa saw a marble building in the distance and started running towards it. Something about the place drew her to it as if she was being called. On the way there, she passed the lake where she first met Helios. The lake was no longer glistening with beauty, but rather gray and murky. Chibiusa was worried, something had to have happened to Helios, he would have never let anything happen to his beautiful land. With each thought, Chibiusa ran faster and faster towards the marble palace. Upon reaching the stairs Chibiusa stopped. She had not seen any form of life so far. This only worried her more. She took off running up the stairs hoping to see someone, anyone, or anything. Chibiusa ran down a long hallway decorated with various painted pictures. At the end of the hallway there was a lady standing beside a pair of large doors. "Welcome to Elysian I am Aurora, a maenad." The lady seemed tired, "I wish we were able to send you more of a pleasant welcome but things haven't been so beautiful in Elysian." Aurora suddenly set look upon Chibiusa's forehead where her mark as royalty lay. "Are you Princess Serenity?" She asked suddenly bowing. "I apologize, I was told that you were no longer were part of the Sailor Senshi. At least that is what Helios had told me."

"Helios!?" Chibiusa was drawn to the name. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

The maenad gave a half-hearted smile, "He is here my princess, however, I'm afraid he has not been normal recently."

"I must see him. Please understand." The Princess asked.

"If you must," Aurora replied as she opened the large doors and lead Chibiusa up a large flowing staircase stopping before another set of large doors. "His room is behind here. He doesn't come out very often and only does so to pray. If you can get him to talk to you, please see if he will finally eat."

Chibiusa was confused at Aurora's words. Was Helios sick? She never imagined her reunion with her love feeling so eerie and sad. Never less, she was going to see him again which made her feel so nervous. Chibiusa couldn't wait any longer, she pushed open the doors to finally see her priest after all this time. "Helios?" She asked walking in. She looked around. The room was dark so she couldn't see much but she could tell it was a mess. Her eyes scanned to room for some source of life. She laid her eyes upon the bed where a small patch of silver hair stuck out from underneath the covers. Chibiusa was intrigued, she had never seen the priest sleep. She walked over to the bedside where the priest's sleeping face became visible. He was even more handsome than she remembered. He didn't seem to age much since they last met however; his face was more rugged and defined. Just looking at him gave her butterflies. She looked at herself in comparison, upon getting back to her time, she hit a growth spurt and her age now looked similar to Helios'. She looked back down at her outfit, the Senshi clothes seemed so out of place. Taking a breath, Chibiusa tried to change back into her sundress. With a faint flash of golden light, Chibiusa found herself in her princess gown.

"Wait, what?" She said out loud. "I didn't want this."

Helios stirred, he could have sworn he heard the voice of his maiden. _Impossible, she can't come here; she would never come visit me. _He thought. However he felt the need to see what was going on around him and opened his eyes scanning the room for the source of the sound. His eyes stopped at the princess lying at his bedside who seemed distraught.

"Can't anything go right," Chibiusa mumbled, fumbling with her dress. Just then she was pulled onto the bed and into a warm embrace. Chibiusa was shocked, was he awake this whole time? Before she could say anything to him, Helios spoke.

"I'm not worthy of a dream this grand." He said into her dress, holding Chibiusa close to him. "My Maiden, I missed you so much that I now even fantasize of you being here. Oh how I wish this was real. I wish I was able to make this real."

"Helios," Chibiusa missed hearing his voice, "This isn't a dream. I'm actually here." She was so happy he didn't forget her.

"My Maiden," Helios said, his eyes getting wider, "I…I…" The man was speechless. Instead of words, he only held her tighter and threw the blanket around the two. However suddenly realizing what this meant he jumped up and stared at his Maiden, fearing the worst. "How did you come here?"

Chibiusa couldn't have been happier. Here she was safe in the arms of a man she loved. She could feel Helios' defined muscles which despite their hard-looking appearance were comforting. His head rested on top of hers, she was surrounded by him. She had never felt such a wonderful feeling as being cuddled by her priest. When Helios suddenly let go and backed away from her body, Chibiusa felt cold and sad once more. "What do you mean?" She asked, "I wanted to see you so badly my crystal and the Carillion helped me get here."

"Do your parents know of this?" Helios asked, fearing the worst.

"No but I left a note saying I'll be gone for a while." Chibiusa replied trying to calm Helios down. She was now able to fully see his face. Helios looked depressed and saddened. His eyes seemed in need of rest and his amber eyes lost their spark. Chibiusa became more concerned.

"Small Lady Serenity, you must leave then." He said turning away.

"Helios, but we just met. You said you missed me." Chibiusa was shocked, nobody called her that anymore. "I didn't work so hard to get here just to leave and what's with the name?"

"You know this isn't right." He said barely audible. He had to fight every bone in his body not to hug her again. He wanted nothing more than to hold his maiden; she seemed so lonely and sad. She looked so beautiful, she looked so wonderful. She was everything he wanted and couldn't have. She was pure torture.

"What do you mean this isn't right?" Chibiusa was in disbelief. "How could you hold me like that and turn around and say 'this isn't right'?" She wanted to cry, this isn't how she wanted things to go. "Helios…do you not feel… what I do?" A small tear managed to escape her eyes from fear of rejection.

Helios was shocked; did she just admit she had feelings for him? No, not that. She could never love him the way he loved her. It wasn't allowed. The Queen and King both told him long ago to separate himself from her, that his love wasn't best for Chibiusa and her kingdom. He spent years telling himself that it was for the best no matter how much it hurt him. Every time he would think of her, he would think of her loving someone else. It destroyed him. He didn't want to move or think because everywhere he went something reminded him of her.

Helios' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying. He turned around to see the most beautiful face he ever laid eyes upon marred by tears. He couldn't hold back any longer. "My Maiden," He breathed, once again pulling the princess into his arms, "you make it so hard to resist you. You know your parents do not wish us to be together. All this time I have wanted nothing more than to have you here in my arms. The King and Queen hoped you would love another in my absence, that our reunion would be when I marry you to another man." Just thinking about it put Helios close to tears.

Chibiusa was shocked. Her parents, who preached the importance of love, wanted to throw hers away? Chibiusa looked up at Helios, nothing about her love felt wrong. "Helios, I had no idea," she began, "I only thought you forgot me or began to love another. Nobody tells me much in the castle. I prayed everyday but nothing I did seemed to get through to you. I honestly thought you hated…" Chibiusa was cut off by Helios' lips crashing upon hers.

"I love you my maiden." Helios looked into her eyes, "don't ever think my love will go away."

Chibiusa couldn't imagine being happier, it almost felt like her heart was going to burst. "I love you too!" She exclaimed jumping upon him. They spent the night in each other's arms, trying to catch up on all the time they've missed.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lost Princess

A Lost Princess

"The Princess is missing!" A shout came from upstairs of the palace.

"The Princess is missing?" Another yell added.

"Shit." Diana must have said the word a hundred times while running full speed towards the Princess' room. It was times like these that she cursed the size of the palace. She ended up at Chibiusa's doors where she took a moment to catch her breath. "Chibiusa!" She called sprinting throughout the room. She wasn't in her living room, she wasn't in her bathroom, not in her bedroom, nor the balcony. Diana was getting nervous; it wasn't like small lady to run off. _The Queens going to kick my ass._ Diana thought.

Meanwhile the asteroid Senshi split up around the city hoping to find a trace of the princess. "She's so lucky that her parents are at a meeting on mars." Jun-Jun spoke into her communicator. Searching the whole city was extremely tiring.

"What if she's actually in trouble guys?" Cere-Cere was sounding more and more worried.

"Palla-Palla's princess isn't strong like Palla-Palla." Another voice added on the communicator.

"Guys, we've checked everywhere. I think she's actually in trouble. What are we going to do? "Without the princess, no, without Chibiusa, we have nothing." Ves-Ves spoke softly.

The girls were trying to keep Chibiusa's disappearance away from the older Senshi, they didn't think she was in trouble, that she only left to take a break from her hectic life and would return safely. However, to the girls, it was starting to look like Chibiusa was kidnapped. "Girls," Diana spoke on the communicator, "I'm calling Ami. She'll be able to scan for Chibiusa." Things were looking serious.

As soon as Mercury was notified of the missing Princess, the rest of the older Senshi were notified as well. Diana and the asteroid Senshi were in the meeting room with Mercury when the rest of the Senshi ran in following a distraught Queen.

"My daughter," the Queen tried to sound calm but her panic was evident, "Mercury, have you any sign of her?"

"She's not in Crystal Tokyo." Mercury replied, "However I'm not sensing any stress coming from the moon or the earth, seeing as if Chibiusa was in danger, her planets would react accordingly. Actually, both the moon and the earth seem to be radiating with happiness."

"That makes no sense." The King now added. "Where the hell is my daughter?"

"I'll scan the other planets, maybe she's with Hotaru." Mercury continued typing. First she checked Mercury where after a couple seconds, the screen flashed red. "Not there." Mercury sighed as she went on to Venus and so on.

Every time, the screen flashed red. With every red flash the Queen could feel her anxiety rising. Chibiusa had never acted out, since she returned from her adventures in the past, Chibiusa demonstrated the actions of a soon-to-be-queen. The Queen was shocked at everything going on. They couldn't re-schedule her coming-of-age birthday masquerade which was getting closer by the second. "Chibiusa, where are you?" The Queen sat down next to Mercury.

The last planet came up, Pluto. Once more the screen flashed red. "The hell?" It was unlike Mercury to cuss. However, everyone in the room was completely frustrated. How could she not be in the solar system? They sat there in silence. Everyone was confused. Diana sat near the computer looking at the screen. _Chibiusa, where are you? _Diana thought, scanning each planet trying to think of why and where would her princess run off too. _She was sad. So sad, how could her planets be so happy? _Not a lot made sense here._. Where's the one place Chibiusa would be happiest? I would love to know. Wait. Love. Helios!"_

Diana stood up. "I know where Small Lady is." The others looked at her in astonishment. "You see she never left earth."

"Impossible, I scanned earth at least ten times!" Mercury objected.

"But she's not ON earth, she's INSIDE." Diana knew she was right.

"Elysian." Everyone in the room seemed to say together.

"We'll go check it out." The asteroid Senshi went to leave but where stopped by the Queen.

"I think this is one mission Mamoru and I should do ourselves." The Queen was boiling with anger at this point. She walked outside the room with her husband and teleported to Elysian.

"I can't believe Helios disobeyed my orders." Mamoru said solemnly as they reached Elysian.

"I can't believe Chibiusa would just run away." The Queen replied.

"He knows they can't be together, they are only going to hurt each other by doing this." Mamoru started walking towards the marble palace.

The couple arrived at the marble palace where they were greeted by Eos, a shrine maenad. "Welcome to Elysian my King and Queen." She bowed respectivlly. "May I ask the reason for your visit?"

"I want my daughter." The Queen calmly requested.

"The Princess? Yes she is here. I have never seen Lord Helios happier then when she came." Eos said smiling.

The Queen felt horrible for separating a love this pure, but it was necessary in order to keep everyone happy. She sighed and allowed Eos to lead her to the gardens where Helios and Chibiusa were enjoying a small picnic.

Meanwhile all the Senshi were waiting in the meeting room for some word from the Queen. At the same time all their communicators beeped with a message from Queen Usagi. "She's safe. Thank God." Cere-Cere breathed. Everyone went to go get some food from the kitchen, leaving the computer screen. Once everyone was out of the room the screen beeped showing a small dot coming towards earth, closer and closer until it disappeared into the blue marble earth. On the screen were the words…

UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT ENTERING EARTH. DESTINATION UNKNOWN. DANGER DETECTED.


	4. Chapter 4: A Longing Princess

A Longing Princess

"How many bouncy balls?" Helios laughed.

"At least 357." Chibiusa giggled.

"Why 357?"

"Cause they know I hate odd numbers." The two busted out laughing. The day had been filled with story sharing leaving the pair rolling on the ground with laughter.

The couple never stopped smiling since they woke up that morning. They sat in the garden together, exhausted from riding around the ever-so-beautiful lands of Elysian. The garden was another spectacular place. Crystal Tokyo's palace was often said to have the best gardens in all the world and even their beauty couldn't compete with the gardens within Elysian. Chibiusa doubted that even heaven itself could be more beautiful than these lands. The Princess could stare at the scenery for hours. However, her attention was on the man in front of her, his gorgeous amber eyes, his free-flowing white hair, his kind smile, his musical laugh. Everything about Helios was as beautiful as Elysian itself.

Helios couldn't remember having a better time in his life. To make it all better he was sharing it with the most important person in the world. Chibiusa was a goddess, he had heard that Lunarians were known for their beauty but Chibiusa was so far beyond beautiful to him. Her honest spirit only amplified her flawless looks. She was angelic. Every time he looked at her, it was as if he fell even more in love with her.

After a while of silence, they both noticed that they had stopped talking and were now just staring at each other. "Oh! Sorry!" They both apologized nervously.

Watching all of this was the King and Queen. The Queen frowned at the forbidden love that was all too familiar to her. "Why can't they have the same happy ending as us?" She looked at Mamoru.

"Maybe they were never meant to be." Mamoru replied. "In my opinion she's not meant to be with anyone!"

Usagi punched her husband's arm lightly. If Mamoru could, he would lock his precious daughter away from men everywhere. Usagi shifted her attention back to her daughter, she truly was radiating joy. She shook her head. _This is for the best. _She reminded herself before walking out towards Chibiusa and Helios.

"Chibiusa, Helios." The Queen said calmly as she walked closer to the couple.

"I see were having fun being disobedient." The King added coldly.

Chibiusa was in shock, she had so much fun with Helios that she forgot everything. She was sure that the palace was in an uproar looking for her. She felt so guilty. She told Helios she left a note which she intended to do, but didn't. She lied to Helios, she ran away from her palace, she ignored her duties. Reality was crashing down hard upon the pink-haired princess. "I…I'm…" She began to say.

"I'm sorry your majesties." Helios interrupted. There was no way he would let Chibiusa feel bad for what she had done. She didn't know their love was forbidden but he did. "This is my entire fault. My greed lead Chibiusa here through her dreams." Helios lied.

"No Helios, thank you but this is my fault. Mama, Papa, I missed Helios so much. I finally found a way to him last night. When we met he tried to send me back and informed me of how you two forbade us from meeting again. However, I cannot leave someone I hold so dearly in my heart. Mama you have to understand that." Chibiusa was begging for understanding.

Queen Serenity swallowed. Yes, she did understand. What she saw in Chibiusa's eyes for Helios, she saw in her own for Mamoru. "Small Lady," Usagi began, "You are going to turn 18 soon, which means you are going to be gaining a lot of responsibilities as my heir. Helios also has an important job. He must stay in Elysian and protect dreams while you stay in Crystal Tokyo and protect your people. You can't just run to Elysian whenever you wish to see him. The same goes for Helios. Your father and I want you both to find a suitable partner that can rule beside you. You guys cannot do that for each other. Don't you know that you're only hurting yourselves by denying the fact that you can't be together?"

The Queen's words cut at Helios like a knife. Sure, everything she said made sense but he was positive he would never love another like his maiden. Helios was speechless. _I need to do what's best for Chibiusa. _He thought. However, he couldn't tell her leave, he wanted her to stay here forever. _Don't be selfish Helios think of your maiden. _All he could do was stare speechless at the ground while war waged in his thoughts.

Chibiusa glanced at her parents then at Helios. He looked so sad and hurt. Chibiusa wanted to cry thinking that it was her fault this all happened. _I only wanted to make him happy. _She thought. _If I wasn't here he wouldn't be sad anymore. I hate seeing him sad. _Chibiusa then stood up and nodded at her parents. No exchange of words happened as Chibiusa and her parents turned and left.

Helios felt cold. He could see his maiden walking away. She looked so sad. _Please don't be sad maiden. I hate seeing you so sad. _He wanted to get up and run after her. _I can't. _Helios thought. _But I'll never see her again after this. Just one more hug just so I can remember how she felt in my arms, that all I need. Just one more. _Helios slowly got up and started running towards his princess. _To hell with the rules. Please your majesties allow me this moment with Chibiusa. _Helios grabbed his maiden by the arm pulling her into his embrace, "Please Chibiusa don't be sad. I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as he tried held her tight. He wouldn't say I love you and neither would she, neither one of them wanted this moment to hurt anymore than it already did. Helios could feel her tears through his tunic. "Maiden?" He asked as suddenly the girl inbetween in his arms disappeared in a flash of silver light. Her and her family had teleported back home now, his maiden was now far away from him. Helios sat on the ground fighting back his tears. _She'll be happier this way._ He reminded himself.

She was back home now. She asked to be excused to her room for the rest of the night as soon as they returned. The Palace never felt so cold to Chibiusa before. The walk to her room seemed longer as well. However, she got there eventually. Chibiusa decided the best thing to do was to throw herself onto her bed and try to sleep.

Meanwhile the Queen sat back on her throne. She was physically and emotionally exhausted from retrieving her daughter. Mamoru saw this and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly the throne room door burst open. A frantic Venus was shouting orders. "I need guards at every location, secure the Queen and King! I want no doorway not protected!"

"Venus, what is going on?" The Queen said standing.

"I don't know how it happened but they slipped right under the radar." A frantic Venus spoke.

Just then Mercury ran into the room. "They're approaching the palace faster than I estimated. This is a code red I repeat code red!"

"Where's Chibiusa!?" Mamoru shouted.

"With her Senshi in her room. Were hoping to bring the battle here and not to their side of the palace. We cannot chance small lady getting hurt." Jupiter joined the room. "Alpha Squad come with me!" The brunette barked, "We're going to bring the battle to them!"

Suddenly the asteroid Senshi came into the room with Chibiusa leading the group.

"Chibiusa, what are you doing?" The Queen asked while prepping for battle.

"I can transform into a powerful Senshi too. I did when I went to…" Chibiusa wanted to leave out that part. The slightest word of Elysian and the princess would be forced to hold back tears.

"Shit. We're going to have to retreat. These mannequins are too much for the troops." Jupiter's voice echoed through the communicator. "There's also a thick fog coming with them and I'm pretty sure it's not a happy cloud. We're going to hold it off for as long as we can but five minutes into the battle and I've almost lost half my men. I don't know what we're dealing with here but it doesn't mess around."

Chibiusa was starting to get worried. It had been a while since she fought as a Senshi. "Pink Dreamer Crystal Power!" She shouted. Upon opening her eyes she realized she was the same Chibiusa. The transformation didn't work. "What? I don't understand." Chibiusa said.

"Guards! Take Small Lady to a safe place!" The Queen yelled after seeing Chibiusa's failed transformation. Just when the guard scooped a unwilling Chibiusa up, the doors busted open and a wave of evil looking mannequins ran into the room. A piece of the large metal and crystal door came right for Chibiusa's head and before she could react, she was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lonesome Princess

A Lonesome Princess

Chibiusa awoke upon her parent's bed. Looking around, the princess could see the whole Senshi team in the master bedroom. Queen Serenity and King Endymion stayed beside the bed watching over their daughter, Jupiter was at a make-shift desk speaking into her communicator, Mercury was beside Jupiter typing away on her computer, Venus and Mars were both going over maps on the floor, and the Amazons were armed and stationed at the windows and doors. Chibiusa guessed that they weren't safe just yet. Chibiusa tried to sit up but the raging headache she had made it nearly impossible. The King saw this and placed his hand on his daughter's candy-floss hair trying to use his golden crystal to help. Chibiusa could feel how weak his powers were. She could only guess how much he used in battle. She politely took the hand away from her head giving a warm smile to her father letting him know she was alright.

"What happened?" The princess asked, still in a daze.

"A new enemy." Her father replied.

"We still have no idea about it however." Her mother filled in. "You should probably see this." The Queen held up her crystal where it projected the events of the battle against the wall almost like a movie.

The Queen and her team were fighting off the mannequins. Although they were winning it was obvious that they were quickly loosing strength. Chibiusa was shocked that the Senshi weren't strong enough. However what was most shocking was her father; King Endymion's powers were extremely weak. His golden crystal did little to no damage to the enemies. Mamoru was forced to grab a sword and fight that way but without the golden crystal he still wasn't any better. It was obvious that the Queen wasn't as strong either, years of peace did nothing to improve her powers and she lost her ability to become Sailor Moon a long time ago. The inner Senshi were facing the same problem as the Queen; they were all Rulers of their respective planets and lost their warrior personas. The Asteroid Senshi had never been in battle and therefore, their transformations were weak like their powers. Chibiusa cringed at the thought of losing a battle. Just when the battle seemed lost the remaining a dark hole appeared and the mannequins vanished. A young man with dark brown hair front with deep violet eyes walked forward. His hair was spiked at the front and his right ear had several piercings. He wore black pants and a thin almost see-through tunic, his upper body was covered in what seemed like tribal tattoos. Upon closer inspection, Chibiusa could see that they were words of another language. The man slowly floated down in front of the King and Queen who both took a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" The Queen said sternly.

"I am Lord Mareon." The man replied bowing slightly. "I sensed danger and have come to help."

"We thank you kindly for it." The Queen relaxed, she looked over at Mercury who was scanning the area for danger. Within a couple of seconds Mercury gave a nod relaying that the city was safe. The Queen was extremely thankful for this man. "I wish we had more of a warm welcome for you but as you can tell, the palace is in quite a mess."

As time went on Mareon went on to explain how he was on a quest to find true-love and take back a powerful wife to rule alongside of him. He was traveling through space when he sensed danger upon earth. The Queen asked him to stay at the palace as a guard for a while until the city was in total peace again. Mareon agreed happily saying that earth would be a wonderful place to find a bride and so on.

The projection stopped. Chibiusa was left in amazement. That young man had to have been extremely powerful.

"As you saw, I have asked Mareon to be a guard. But most importantly he will be watching over you." The Queen said. "You aren't going to be able to defend yourself around this new enemy. I want you to understand that this isn't because you are weak or useless. You are the future of Crystal Tokyo and are, therefore, more important than anything else."

Chibiusa was too tired to argue. She simply nodded.

"We've looked everywhere, we've scanned everything." Venus walked up to the Royal couple, "But there's nothing, nada. Your Majesty, whatever attacked us is gone."

"I still have this eerie feeling though." The Queen replied. "With Chibiusa's coming-of-age party coming up, I would like to have some extra security."

That night everyone left the master suite leaving extremely confused about the enemy. They spent hours trying to figure out anything and yet they came up with absolutely nothing. After midnight they called it a day and the Queen decided to amp up security for a while.

Chibiusa found herself walking alone to her room. Diana chose to stay with her parents who were continuing to scope out information. Chibiusa opened her big double doors and entered her room. A light breeze met her face as she walked in. Along with the breeze came the smell of the Elysian rose garden which stood below her balcony. For her thirteenth birthday, after missing Helios for so long, she had written him a letter asking rose from Elysian as a present. Helios never replied to her letters but she hoped that this time would be different. She awoke the next morning to a complete garden of beautiful roses right below her balcony. It became her favorite place. To this day, Chibiusa has never received a better present. Chibiusa was so lost in thought that she didn't notice herself wondering out towards her balcony until she saw an intruder in her precious garden. Chibiusa froze. What if it was the enemy? However, another look told her otherwise. The dark figure seemed so familiar to her. _It has to be Helios, Its Helios!_ The young princess thought. She wasted no time in jumping off her balcony onto the wall of vines to climb down. She sprinted full speed at the shady figure. _I can't believe it he came back. _She reached the figure out of breath. "Heli-"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." A man with a charming smile turned around.

"Mareon." The Princess said trying not to sound heartbroken. But the princess had been holding back tears since she returned home and couldn't take anymore. Chibiusa broke down in tears. "I'm sorry" she choked out before turning to walk away


	6. Chapter 6: A Lovelorn Princess

A Lovelorn Princess

"Milady." Mareon said as he grabbed Chibiusa's arm. The Princess however only wanted to be alone and therefore tugged her arm from his grasp in one firm pull. Chibiusa jogged towards the doorway leading into the castle; her heart too heavy to run full speed. She thought she was away from the newbie guard when suddenly he appeared in the doorway in front of her. "I'm sorry but I cannot let a beautiful lady such as yourself be left to cry alone. I know it might sound weird seeing as were not so much as acquaintances, but if you would like to talk, I would love to help out in any way I can."

Chibiusa stared at the man with her red puffy eyes. Although he was a strong fighter Mareon seemed like a total push-over outside of the battlefield. Despite his charming appearance and gentlemanly ways, Chibiusa felt uncomfortable against his gaze. However, he distracted her thoughts from Helios which stopped the flood of tears. Chibiusa remembered that this man was to be her personal guard and so she thought it would be a good idea to at least get to know the guy. She took a deep breath sat on a marble bench within the garden and motioned for him to sit down next to her. "Thanks," She said. "But I'm okay now. Thank you Lord Mareon. However, I would enjoy some company." In all honesty the princess was tired of feeling lonely.

Mareon nodded and tried to start a conversation with the quiet girl. "I'm bad at this whole talking-getting to know people thing." Mareon nervously said. "You know my name, how come I don't know yours?"

"My name is Princess Lady Serenity, but everyone calls me Chibiusa." She spoke.

"Milady, you are the princess?" Mareon seemed shocked and immediately bowed. "I apologize, I had no idea."

"It's okay," Chibiusa giggled waving the whole issue off, "It's a nice change being treated like a normal person." She liked the way he called her 'Milady' it reminded her of the loving nickname 'maiden'. A nickname she would never hear herself called again. Chibiusa looked down solemnly, Helios once again managed to wiggle into her thoughts.

"Is it love?" Mareon asked.

"What?"

"The sad look in your eyes, it seems as if you are longing for someone. I figured maybe you fell in love."

"I can't deny the fact that I fell in love." Chibiusa forced a smile. "But that love although it seemed so, was not destined to be and now I shall never love another. Or at least I'll never love another like him."

"In the end, we can never fight destiny." Mareon replied. "I'm sure you will love another one day Milady."

"I don't want to." Chibiusa stood up defiantly. "You don't understand."

"You can't fight destiny." He repeated.

"You can't deny true love."

"Destiny is stronger than love."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"…No…"

"Then you cannot make that judgment then." The Princess crossed her arms happy with winning the argument.

"I wish to find love however. I think destiny and love go hand in hand together don't you think Milady?" Mareon continued.

"I guess you're right." Chibiusa pondered how love always prevailed in the end. Suddenly she perked up. "Do you think that maybe he and I were destined after all and nobody knew? Like Mommy and Papa?" Chibiusa beamed.

Mareon couldn't lie, when she smiled, the princess was a beauty. Her long pink hair (which style resembled much of her mother's) shimmered in the moonlight making him want to reach out and touch a strand. He face was as radiant as the moonlight itself and her red eyes matched her passionate and fiery personality. From what he could tell, the princess was not hard to fall in love with. The only problem he faced was making her fall for him.

"I don't think so." Mareon said, trying to remove her love from the picture. "You said it yourself that it didn't seem like it was destined love. I think you should move on."

Chibiusa once again became a mixture of sadness and frustration. "I think I should head to bed." She left without another word.

Mareon was left alone to sit on the bench he let out a big sigh. Obviously that was the wrong thing to say. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the earth, an evil woman looked over her crystal ball. "Everything is going to plan." She said. "With the Priest being in such a depressed mess, the golden crystal is worthless and the Dream World un-guarded. And without her love that Neo Sailor Moon brat won't be a threat either. And all it took was sending a fake prophecy to Queen Serenity.

"You never did tell me how all this came to be my Queen." A figure approached.

"Nightmare! I'm glad you have come back." The woman replied. "I'd be happy to share. As you know Princess Lady Serenity is coming of age, now usually by this time the princess would become Sailor Moon and develop a crystal stronger than her mothers. Now I would never stand a chance against such a power. However, if I found a way to stop her crystal from developing, then I would have the chance to take over Crystal Tokyo without much of a fight. But even if I get rid of the brat, I would still require the powers of the Golden Crystal which is protected by the Priest Helios. Along the way I came up with an idea of how to kill two birds with one stone. Those stupid people and their powers thrive off of love. Now as I learned from my previous experiences with the Princess and Priest, the two are destined lovers. Without each other's love, they would become weak, leaving the Golden Crystal and Crystal Tokyo mine for the taking. It was quite simple actually, I disguised myself as Queen Selene in one of Queen Usagi's nightmares, and there I told her of the 'danger' that would come if the Princess was to love her Priest. After that, Queen Serenity did all the work." The evil Queen laughed.

"Soon I shall have what is rightfully mine!" Her cacophonous laugh rang through the dark castle.


	7. Chapter 7: A Lacking Princess

A Lacking Princess

Chibiusa stood at the main balcony of the Crystal Palace, below her stood thousands of her people. The day had finally come and on this day she would be deemed a true lady of royalty. She shivered in anticipation.

"As you all know," Queen Serenity started, "Today is my daughter's birthday." As she spoke, a dark mist came about the palace. However, nobody except the young princess seemed to notice it. The Queen continued only her voice became more cruel and hateful. "As you also know, my daughter has proven to be worthless and could never be a fit ruler or guardian of this planet..."

Chibiusa was shocked. Although she thought these things sometimes, her mother was the one to bring her spirits back up. Queen Serenity always told Chibiusa what a great ruler and Senshi she would make. Chibiusa stood there, her mouth agape. The dark mist became a thick fog surrounding her.

"In a way to rid the princess we are marrying her off right now. Here to perform the ceremony is the Priest of Elysian. Sorry for wasting your time my people, this will only take a moment." The Queen announced as Helios appeared with a hideous looking man.

"Helios, oh Helios!" The Princess ran to her former lover. "Don't let them do this, my heart it only belongs to you. I can't love another. Helios please, I'm begging you. Don't you love me too?" Tears poured down her face.

Despite Chibiusa's desperate pleas, Helios stood unmoved. "As if I could love something so worthless." He scoffed opening up a book. "Get up you pathetic excuse for a princess. You're wasting my time."

Chibiusa could feel her already broken heart breaking again. She could deal with her parents not wanting her, they were never around, but Helios was the one thing that kept her smiling, that always told her she was the most important thing in the world. The one person she treasured most wanted nothing to do with her. She watched as he turned her back on her to walk away.

"Helios NO!" She screamed.

"Princess! Princess!" Diana called.

Chibiusa woke up. Her body was covered in a salty mix of tears and sweat. _It was all a dream. _She thought to herself. Despite this, the princess continued to cry. Diana motioned a servant to get the Queen, however in a couple of minutes the servant came back and nodded her head no, mouthing that the Queen was too busy at the moment. Diana sighed with sympathy for the lonely princess and rested upon her lap trying the best to comfort her. She desperately wished that she could turn into her human form but with the loss of her princess's powers, she lost hers as well.

The days leading up to Chibiusa's birthday were filled with loneliness. The Queen thought it best for Chibiusa to skip school for a while (Paparazzi and a depressed princess do not make a good match) so Chibiusa spent most if not all her days in her room. The asteroid Senshi tried numerous times to get her to do something fun but every time she politely declined saying she was far too tired. Despite the large amounts of time she spent doing nothing, the young princess was always tired. Her eyes were always surrounded by dark bags, she dragged her feet upon the ground wherever she went, and she yawned constantly. Everyone wondered what was up with the Princess. They all thought the young lady was over reacting about her separation from Helios, they did not believe she could have a love so strong especially if it wasn't destined to be. What they didn't know was that Chibiusa was constantly plagued with nightmares. Every night they brought out her worst fears: that she was a failure, that no one wanted her, that she was weak, that she would never be loved, and other ones. Within time, she started to believe these and she became more and more depressed and distant from everyone. She even asked Diana not to stay in her room anymore.

The Asteroid Senshi were at a loss, they tried all they could to cheer their princess up. "It's all because of stupid Helios." VesVes growled.

"If they had never fallen in love." JunJun added.

"PallaPalla doesn't think this feels right." PallaPalla said.

"Of course not, idiot. Our princess is never supposed to be like this." CereCere mumbled.

"No, that's not what PallaPalla meant. The whole thing the Queen said about the princess's destiny, it doesn't feel right to PallaPalla."

CereCere sat for a moment. She thought about the Princess and her love. Just seeing Helios' face when they were helping Elysian made her think that the two belonged together. But the Queen had never been wrong before. She needed help. Years of peace did little to help her leadership skills. She suddenly thought of a certain Senshi team leader. "Venus!" She exclaimed. "Mina is the leader of the best Senshi team known to man and she knows everything about love. We have to go to her."

The four immediately got up and walked towards Venus' room. They almost needed to Sailor Teleport because of the largeness of the palace. However, using their powers was a strict 'no-no' in the palace during peaceful times so the sailors stuck to a fast walk. They left their wing which consisted of their separate rooms and their team room and walked by Chibiusa's suite.

"AHHHHH!" Came the Princess's voice from behind the doors.

The four immediately sprung into action kicking open the doors and running inside to save their princess. They found her upon her bed tossing and turning. CereCere ran to her side and shook the pink-haired girl.

"Helios!" Chibiusa awoke with a start. She looked around the room somehow thinking he was there. Instead she saw her guardians leaning over her, worry etched upon their faces. "I'm…I….I'm so sorry. I really need to get it together." She choked out, seeing how she caused such a fuss. "Please I'll be stronger. I…I…" She fell back into tears. "Dam it! Why am I so weak? I can't do anything without him by my side. I really am a poor excuse for a princess." She turned her head into her pillow and cried.

At this point the Asteroid Senshi were becoming extremely concerned. PallaPalla was right; this whole destiny thing was doing more harm than good. PallaPalla stayed by the princess' side rubbing her back and telling her how strong and great she was as the princess wailed into her pillow. CereCere mouthed to the others that she would go see Venus alone and that the rest of them should stay and comfort the Princess, because whatever was wrong needed to be fixed fast.

CereCere left once Chibiusa calmed down a bit. She walked down the hallway and past the King and Queens wing which was heavily guarded. She smiled at the guards and continued on her way towards the Inner Senshi wing. Upon reaching it she looked for Venus' door. Nomatter how long she stayed here at the palace she could never perfectly remember where everything was, the place was so huge. Once she saw the double doors with native Venus flowers on both sides, she knew she was in the right place. CereCere firmly knocked on the door. "Mina are you there, I need to talk, it's very important."

"I'm coming!" Mina yelled from behind the door. Within a couple of seconds the doors opened and CereCere was lead into the sitting area were Mina brought her some tea. "So what's going on?" Mina said with concern. It was unusual for the Asteroid Senshi to come to her to talk and even more unusual at this time. Mina looked up at her clock, _1:30 in the morning? _The Queen of Venus thought. _She's lucky I stayed up to watch a series on Netflix._

"The Princess isn't doing too well." CereCere started.

Mina sighed, "I know." She looked down grimly.

"We don't think this separation thing is right. You're basically the Queen of love. Can you tell me if there's really nothing between those two?" CereCere asked.

"I wish I could tell you." Mina replied. "I hate seeing Chibiusa in such pain. It's true I can see true love between two people but it's not something I could tell you about. It could distort the future."

CereCere was slightly angered by this. "I think Helios and Chibiusa are destined to be together. What the Queen is doing, it's distorting the future. Call me crazy but I have this feeling."

"It seems that you will make a great leader one day, CereCere." Mina seemed relieved. "You're not alone. I feel that too. However, there's nothing we can do, with the Princess's party and the recent attack, the Palace has been a mess. You need to help comfort the princess as best as you can. There's nothing else we can do at this moment." Mina continued to talk.

Back in Chibiusa's suite, the girls still sat beside their weeping Princess who finally decided to tell them what's been going on. She explained the nightmares in full detail, the horrible memories she had to relive. The girls sat in astonishment. Their Princess had been suffering so much in the past few days. After a long moment of silence, Chibiusa spoke softly. "I want to go see him. I know it's wrong but I can't go on without him. My chest always hurts, the tears never stop, the nightmares don't ever disappear, my heart beats so slowly and silently it's like it's barely there anymore. I don't think he's okay either; he hasn't saved me from my dreams once. I know I seem desperate and crazy, but something's not right here. I need to go see him."

The three Senshi simply nodded. They would do anything to see their princess happy again, even if it meant breaking the rules.

"Screw the rules." VesVes said. "Now let's get you back to lover-boy."

Chibiusa smiled for the first time in days.


End file.
